


Spawns of the Apocalypse

by ARivers610



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARivers610/pseuds/ARivers610
Summary: I really love Good Omens and more specifically I loved the four horsemen of the Apocalypse so I decided to write this one off, possibly more not sure yet, about the daughter of Pollution and Pestilence. She's twenty years old and she lives with two roommates. It was just an idea that came to me and I wrote it in like 10 minutes. Not sure if I'll continue it but it was fun to write.





	Spawns of the Apocalypse

She woke up one morning to the sun shining in her window, but it wasn’t as bright. That was another indication that something was off. The first sign came the day before when Crystal was tending to her garden. All of her fresh fruits were rotten, maggots and a foul smell emanated from tomatoes that were red and plump just the day before.

She thought it was just a few of them until Crystal inspected her cucumbers and squash, or what was left of them which was a thick black ooze resembling tar.

It’s just the fertilizer, she told herself, or maybe I got a bad batch of seeds.

As soon as she put her feet down on the floor, Crystal stepped on an empty bag of chips which she threw in her trash can the night before.

“No, she looked down at the trail of trash from her bed to her door, there’s no way.”

There were papers, plastic bags, wrappers from food and anything else that was in her trash can, strewn about on the floor. Crystal ran out in the hall and stopped dead when she saw her roommate standing in the bathroom furiously rubbing and splashing water on her face.

“Leah, she turned and Crystal gasped, what happened?”

There were bright red blisters, with pus and blood seeping out them on her face. Leah shook her head and started crying,

“I don’t know, I woke up and they were just there.”

Crystal muttered a curse under her breath and ran down to their other roommate’s room, Jordan. She banged on his door which scared the crap out of him because when he opened it his eyes were wide and fearful. His shoulders relaxed slightly before Crystal grabbed him and shook him,

“Are you okay? Are you feeling sick, she looked behind him, are there any weird smells or black goo in your room?”

Jordan shook his head and laughed,

“What the hell are you talking about? Are you high?”

Crystal sighed and pushed Jordan into his room,

“Take off your shirt!” she yelled.

It was hard to tell if the trash in his room was the normal amount or if it was also a sign. It was something Crystal learned very quickly about living with roommates, they were messy. She, on the other hand, spent at least twenty minutes every morning tidying up her room.

“What?”

She reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt,

“Take it off, she started to pull it up but he backed away, I need to see if you’re okay.”

Jordan sighed and rolled his eyes,

“Fine, he lifted his shirt over his head and motioned to his chest, there see everything is fine.” Jordan twisted from side to side.

Crystal saw something on the side of his neck as he looked to his left. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder,

“Wait, turn around.”

Jordan slowly turned and looked over his shoulder,

“What’s wrong?”

There were dark black spots that blossomed and spread out like a spider web, connecting with each other, all across Jordan’s back. Crystal was about to reach out a touch them when she saw something move under Jordan’s skin. She gasped and backed away.

“I’m so sorry Jordan.” She turned and ran out of the room.

“Sorry about what, Crystal!”

Crystal walked past the bathroom and saw Leah curled up on the floor crying with clumps of her hair in her hands,

“I don’t understand why this is happening.”

She left Leah there without any answers because it wouldn’t make sense to her. Crystal didn’t even understand it completely herself. She was told the day would come but not a year after finding out who she was or more importantly what she was.

The air outside felt wrong, the thick greyish fog clung to her skin as she walked towards the bird bath in the garden. Crystal looked up and sighed,

“Please, don’t do this, she looked back at the house, not now.”

She took several deep breaths before submerging her hands slowly into the water. At first nothing happened but then the water started to bubble. Crystal tried to pull her hands out but she couldn’t. The water in the bird bath turned black and shiny. She started to panic as the slick and oil substance travel up her arms and turned her skin the same color.

“No, no, no!” she screamed and pulled herself free.

Crystal held her hands up in front of her face and slowly moved them around in the dim light. It was like staring at the night sky, full of stars and darkness. She felt something inside her start to change as she looked up at the haze above her, the rotten fruit in the garden and the trash blowing around her yard,

“It’s so beautiful.” She smiled.

“Crystal, Jordan ran up to her and turned her around, what the hell happened to you?”

“I’m sorry, it’s time for me to go.”

“What, go where? What’s going on?”

“I have to go find the others, it’s my destiny. “She said in a monotone voice with a blank look in her eyes.

“Who are you talking about? What others?” he tried to look her in the eye but her appearance scared him.

Her eyes were a milky white color but her pupil was darker than black if a color like that existed. Her hair was a silvery ash color when mere minutes ago it was dark brown with some subtle red highlights. Jordan looked down at her arms, it looked like to dipped them in charcoal paint with a glossy finish.

“I need to find the other spawns of the apocalypse, it has begun.”


End file.
